¿Amor o capricho?
by Naru Chica Hautica2
Summary: Era una vida tranquila hasta ahora. ¿Qué pasaría si lo que parecía estar bien se ve interrumpido por un personaje que daban por muerto?... ¿qué pasaría si el deseo se transformara en amor?, metanse y descubranlo, mal summary buena historiaHxAxY ..


¿Amor…o capricho?

Por: Naru Asakura, alias la incoherente, su malvada espíritu acompañante Kohami y… el único, el inigualable, el fantástico… ¡el indestructible Kisshu!

Aparece Kisshu vestido como domador de leones y se tropieza con un cable

Kisshu: levantándose ¡¡¿quién puso esto en mi camino!

Naru: n.n hola

Kisshu: ¬.¬ ¿fuiste tú humanoide?

Naru: T.T ¿cómo qué humanoide?... ¬.¬ te recuerdo Kisshi-wuishi que estás en mi territorio, y puedes morir si te rebelas ante mi…

Kohami: apareciendo ¬.¬ oh que miedito

Naru: n.n ¿verdad que sí?

Kohami: ¬.¬ le da un golpe en la cabeza mira idiota, volví solo por que Hikaru san me lo pidió, así que no te emociones ni te pongas retardada con migo ¿ok?

Naru: TwT pero… pero…

Kisshu: empieza a flotar y la apunta con el dedo ¡jajajaja jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Naru: ¬.¬… lo agarra de la cola y lo empieza a tirar hacia abajo ¡¡espera que estemos a solas maldito perro del demonio!

Kisshu: TOT ¡¡no, suelta mi piecito!

Kohami: ¡¡paren ya!

Naru: o.o suelta a Kisshu y éste sale disparado hacia el techo, haciendo un gran orificio ooII ¡¡oh no… eso sale de mi presupuesto mensual!

Kohami: ¬.¬ ¿podrías presentar el fic?...

Naru: ah si, el fic… lo avía olvidado por un segundo xD… bueno, para empezar, quiero pedir las disculpas correspondientes del otro fic (Viviendo con Hao, ¬¬ ¿qué esperaban?) u.ú… que lamento no haber seguido… TOT ¡¡compréndanme! Ya no tenía inspiración… por eso estoy haciendo nuevas cosas… bueno, no los sigo aburriendo con mi estúpida conversación T.T… así que, espero que disfruten este fic. Es una historia bastante divertida n.n… aparte de que tiene de todos los estilos nOn drama, comedia, etc… así que por favor, lean, dejen sus comentarios, putéenme si no les gustó xD, etc… bueno, aquí, con todo mi esfuerzo y cariño les dejo:

¿Amor… o capricho? 

¿Qué acaso yo no tengo derecho a ser feliz?... ¿por qué algunas personas piensan que por mostrarme fuerte no debo llorar?... ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo la que sufra las consecuencias de sus estúpidos actos?... ¿Por qué no me dejan sentirme triste?... se supone que nadie es perfecto… entonces… ¿por qué piensan que yo soy perfecta?... quiero por una sola vez sufrir en paz…

Esas eran las palabras que hace tanto tiempo ella quería decir, ya estaba más que harta de la gente que no la comprendía

"Solo quiero que me entiendan" dijo sentándose en su futon mientras algunas invisibles lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Se levantó silenciosamente entre la oscuridad de su cuarto y se dirigió a la ventana. "Anna ¿dónde te has ido?" dijo posando una mano en el vidrio de la ventana, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus hermosos ojos negros. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su yukata y volvió a la cama. "No seas débil Anna Kyouyama, llorar es para los… débiles" decía mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la almohada mira hacia la puerta mh… se levanta

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una hermosa mañana, los pájaros cantaban y todo parecía bien en la pensión Asakura…

Pájaro 1: entonando una hermosa melodía de pájaro

Horo: despertando medio dormido ¿qué es ese sonido del demonio?...

Pájaro 1: posándose en la ventana de Horo y entonando su canción de pájaro

Horo: buscando algo con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra se tapaba la cara con la almohada maldito pájaro… ¡largo!…

Pájaro 1: aumentando el tono de su hermosa canción de pájaro

Horo: tomando algo lo encontré le avienta un zapato al pájaro y se termina la hermosa canción de pájaro… genial… ahora a dormir… pone la cabeza en la almohada zzzzz….zzzzz

De repente se escucha un estrepitoso sonido y… entra una manada de aves a la habitación de Horo y lo empiezan a atacar

Horo: ¡¡¡¡ahhhhh!

En otra parte

Yoh: despertando Wa Xx ¿qué es todo ese ruid…oo se queda con la boca abierta A…. ¿Annita?...

Yoh empieza a contemplar a la hermosa figura que tenía al lado, cubierta solo de una delicada sábana y una yukata negra bastante provocativa.

Yoh: a…. a…. se aleja un poco ¿y esto por qué?... ¿Qué hago aquí?... empieza a mirar su alrededor y se da cuenta de que estaba en su pieza, pero no se explicaba qué hacia Anna en ella… ¿¿qu… qué es esto? ¿Qué hace Anna aquí?... se aleja si se despierta y me ve me matará… o rayos estoy en peligro de extinción… la observa estupefacto mientras le empieza a sangrar la nariz… em… rayos… se da vuelta y se limpia la nariz con la polera… será mejor… que vaya a ducharme sale corriendo de la habitación, choca con Ren y sigue su camino

Ren: ¡¡¡qué te pasa estúpido!... ah… maldita cucaracha… se levanta

Bason: ¿está usted bien señorito?...

Ren: si, si, como sea baja las escaleras

En la cocina

Ren: entrando un poco perturbado mhh…

Tamao: buen día joven Ren, ¿desayuna?

Ren: sentándose en una silla y saliendo de sus pensamientos ahm… si, claro.

En eso llega Horo todo dañado y con el pijama roto…

Tamao: ¿¡qué le sucedió joven Horo?

Ren: se empieza a reír jajaja, apuesto a que este idiota se cayó por la ventana jajajjaa.

Horo: lo mira con odio y desprecio ¬.¬ para tu información… cornudo, unas aves me atacaron…

Ren: se ríe más jajajajja ¿unas aves?... jajaja ¿Quién puede ser tan perdedor?...

Horo: ¬,¬ te ignoraré…

Tamao: trayendo un botiquín lo curaré joven

Horo: se sienta en una silla sin dejar de mirar a Ren con odio ¬.¬…

Tamao: empieza a curar a Horo

De repente llega Pilika

Horo: TOT hermana mira lo que me hicieron las aves

Pilika: lo queda mirando con cara de O.o…

Ren: que llorón… u.u…

Pilika: u.ú hay hermano que bobo eres… se sienta

En eso llega Yoh con cara de desentrado, con la polera al revés y se sienta en lo que pensaba el era una silla y cae de trasero al piso

Todos: ¿O.o?... ¿Yoh?...

Yoh: tapándose la cara ¡¡¡no yo no fui!

Todos: O.oII…

Ren: ehm… Yoh… ¿estás bien?...

Yoh: se destapa la cara lentamente y se levanta del piso ehm… s…si, tranquilo se sienta en la silla… mhh… mirando para todas partes

Tamao: ehm… joven Yoh ¿desayuna?...

Yoh: ehh… si

Horo: ehm Yoh, tienes la… polera al revés

Yoh: ¿o.o?... se mira oh se quita la polera y se la intenta poner bien pero se le queda la cabeza atrapada

¿: ¿Qué andas de nudista hoy?

Yoh: se queda paralizado con la polera a medio poner

Tamao: buenos días señorita Anna, ¿desayuna?

Anna: se sienta si claro, gracias

Yoh: sigue paralizado

Horo: ya quítate eso de la cara le baja la polera

Yoh: oo (pensando) espero que no se haya dado cuenta… ¿¡qué digo si estaba en mi pieza?... T.T de seguro va a golpearme…

Ren: ¿qué le pasa a éste?...

Horo: ¿seguro que estás bien Yoh?...

Yoh: ahhm… si… se levanta bueno, yo me voy a… a entrenar… se va con paso torpe

Tamao: pero… ni siquiera desayunó…

Anna: lo mira salir déjalo, más para nosotros sonríe maliciosamente

Donde Yoh

Yoh: sentándose en el piso mhh… aún no entiendo, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?... empieza a recordar las escenas de la mañana y le empieza a salir sangre de nariz… xX… no Yoh, no seas mal pensado… ella… debe haber tenido una buena razón… o tal vez… solo fue mi imaginación… si, eso debió haber sido suspira últimamente he tenido tantos de esos sueños con Anna… ¿qué me pasa? me estoy convirtiendo en un pervertido

¿: ¿Pervertido?... ¿por qué?

Yoh: se queda paralizado…

Anna: se sienta a su lado dime… ¿por qué pervertido?...

Yoh: la mira sonrojado ahm ¿dije pervertido?... quise decir… per… perseguido… si, perseguido

Anna: mhh… lo mira interrogante… ¿oye… Yoh?...

Yoh: o/o di… dime (Pensando) mierda estoy muerto

Anna: ¬.¬… deja de mirarme con esa cara…

Yoh: si… desvía la mirada… ehm… oye… Annita…

Anna: ¿qué?...mira al cielo

Yoh: ehm… yo… quería preguntarte algo…

Anna: lo mira a los ojos con expresión dura ¿preguntarme qué?...

Yoh: poniéndose nervioso ahm… bu… bueno es que… yo… ehm… quería saber… ¿por qué… ehm… traga saliva ¿por qué estabas en mi habitación en la mañana?...

Anna: desvía la mirada y se pone roja ahm bueno porque… porque…

Yoh: o,o…

Anna: lo mira nerviosa pero sin perder su aire sereno ehm… pues… todo eso tiene una explicación… u/ú quiero decir que… ehm… es que lo que pasó fue…

Yoh: o.o… te escucho…

Anna: ahhm… bueno es… es que… yo… carraspea lo que pasó fue que yo fui por un vaso de agua… y… poniéndose roja ehm… pues… lo llevé a mi cuarto… y… me quedé dormida con… el vaso en la mano… entonces… se mojó toda la cama y… y me fui a tu pieza… si, eso fue lo que pasó traga saliva un poco nerviosa

Yoh: la mira pensativo mhhhhh…

Anna: (pensando) -/- si se da cuenta… estoy acabada…

Yoh: mhh… le pone una mano en el hombro y le sonríe sonsamente tranquila Annita, yo sé lo que te sucede…

Anna: lo mira impresionada y roja como tomate ¿¿qu… que tu… tu lo sabes?

Yoh: claro Annita… tranquila n.n… no tienes de qué avergonzarte

Anna: o/o (pensando) oh no, se dio cuenta… ¡mierda!... savía que no debía haber ido, rayos… ¿Cómo pudo saberlo?... ¿Cómo pudo darse cuenta de que yo lo…

Yoh: nwn… es natural mojar la cama, tranquila, a todos les pasa en algún momento de su vida

Anna: cae de espaldas… se levanta y le proporciona un horrendo golpe en la cabeza a Yoh ¡¡¡¡¿¿qué te has creído imbecil! ¿¿¿¡¡¡Cómo se te ocurre decir que Anna Kyouyama moja la cama? lo empieza a golpear horriblemente

Yoh: ¡¡¡ahhhh lo siento!

Anna: deja de golpearlo y le expresa su furia con una mirada matadora mh… por supuesto que solo fue por lo del vaso de agua idiota, ¿cómo te atreves a decir una bobada así?... u.ú… por eso… tendrás… ¡¡56 kilómetros más en tu entrenamiento!... y pobre de que te escuche quejándote se va furiosa

Yoh: ooII… TOT ¡¡¡waaaaaaa no es justoooo!

Manta: llegando hola Yoh… se sienta al lado de Yoh

Yoh: T.T hola…

Manta: ¿qué sucede?

Yoh: TOT Anna me puso 56 kilómetros más en el entrenamiento por decir que mojaba la cama

Manta: o.o… uh… tienes que tener muchas agallas para decirle eso a Anna, tú la conoces mejor que nadie -.-…

Yoh: TwT… es verdad, no sé en qué estaba pensando, ¿cómo pude ser tan tonto?...

Manta: mh… pues… es verdad ¿en qué pensabas Yoh?

Yoh: es que… ¿puedo contarte algo? lo mira

Manta: O.o ehm, claro dime

Yoh: es que lo que pasa es que, esta mañana yo desperté y… y… bueno, por alguna extraña razón, Anna… estaba… durmiendo al lado mío…

Manta: ¿¿¿¿¿O.o?

Yoh: lo sé, yo me quedé igual… TOT… entonces pensé que me iba a golpear si me descubría, me fui y después hablé con ella, me dijo que avía ido a buscar un vaso con agua en la noche y se quedó dormida con el, entonces se fue a dormir con migo por que su cama estaba mojada… T.T

Manta: xDD ahh pues eso explica casi todo

Yoh: T.T… ¿qué hago ahora?...

Manta: bueno Yoh, lo único que puedes hacer ahora es estar tranquilo, cómo tú sabes, se aproximan las últimas batallas, ya ha pasado casi un año desde que Hao desapareció, ahora más que nunca tienes que estar tranquilo

Yoh: Xx ah, tienes razón… TwT ¿pero como puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que Anna estuvo en mi cama?

Manta: ¬.¬ primero que nada, deberías empezar por sacar los pensamientos… obscenos de tu mente u.ú…

Yoh: T.T pero no puedo… tú sabes lo que sueño yo con Anna, te lo he contado más de una vez… simplemente no puedo contenerme TuT…

Manta: ¬.¬ a cualquiera se le haría difícil dejar de soñar con Anna… u.ú… pero tienes que tener que sea un poco de voluntad…

Yoh: TuT… bueno, tienes razón… suspira creo que tengo que tranquilizarme

Manta: ¬.¬ en fin, vamos por algo de comer

En la pensión

Ren: u.ú… bueno idiota, ¿lo arreglaste o no?

Horo: ¬¬… cállate y pásame el desatornillador (que a todo esto estaba revisando la TV)

Ren: ¬.¬… mh… le pasa el desatornillador de mala gana apúrate u.ú quiero ver el programa de "Jóvenes Comerciantes"…

Anna: llegando ¿ya está listo eso?

Horo: pone cara de miedo ehm… le falta poquito…

Anna: ¬.¬ será mejor que te apures gusano, quiero ver mi teleserie u.ú…

En eso llegan Yoh y Manta

Yoh: ¿qué pasa aquí?

Ren: el inteligente de Horo está "arreglando la TV" ¬¬

Horo: suelta el desatornillador y mira feo a Ren ¡si crees que es tan fácil entonces hazlo tú!

Ren: ¬.¬ está bien, lo hago, y sin chistar agarra el desatornillador, empuja a Horo y empieza a revisar la TV

Horo: ¬O¬ ¡¡eres un idiota!

Ren: -.- enciende la TV normalmente ya está…

Anna: se sienta en el sillón Usui, dame el control remoto antes de que te golpee se cruza de piernas

Horo: se queda boquiabierto ¿co…como lo hiciste? oOó!

Ren: ¬.¬ estaba desconectada, idiota…

Yoh: o,o… uh… eres muy lento Horo

Horo: ¬.¬… le pasa el control remoto a Anna

Anna: ¡ah!... aprovechen que están de pie y tráiganme un jugo de manzana sin despegar los ojos de la TV ¿me oyeron?

Todos: con cara de miedo si Anna dono se van

Anna: Yoh, tú te quedas…

Yoh: o/OU… ahm… claro… se queda de pie al lado del sillón

Anna: u.u… hazme un masaje, estoy muy tensa

Yoh: o/o eh… claro Anna se acerca a ella con paso tembloroso y le comienza a hacer masajes

Anna: -.-… mh…

Yoh: (pensando) o/o oh rayos, esto me gusta… TT… ah… me gustaría que ella no me gustara tanto…

Anna: ¿qué te pasa? Estás como callado

Yoh: o/o ahm… na… nada Annita… (Pensando) mierd""" debo…debo, debo, debo… TT debo… ir… al (hablando) ¡¡¡baañoooo! sale corriendo

Anna: ¿¿O.o?

Ren: llegando con el jugo de manzana tome Anna san le da el jugo y se sienta al lado de ella a mirar TV

Anna: lo mira con odio ¬.¬ ¿qué te hace pensar que te puedes sentar?

Ren: ¬.¬ quiero ver TV, he estado todo este rato esperando

En el baño

Yoh: lavándose las manos X/x… ah rayos… creo que eso ya fue mucho… sale del baño y se encuentra con Manta

Manta: ¿Yoh?

Yoh: TT ahh me pasó otra vez Manta… X/x

Manta: ¬¬… mh…

Una hora después

Tamao: ¡está servida la cena!

Todos menos Anna: se van rápidamente a la cocina atropellándose los unos a los otros

Anna: llegando ¬.¬ qué tropa de animales… se sienta

Tamao: empieza a servir

En eso suena el teléfono

Tamao: contesta ¿residencia Asakura?... oo… ah… claro señora Kino, de inmediato… ¡¡señorita Anna, Kino sempai desea hablar con usted, es urgente!

Anna: mira a Yoh con aire de preocupación y corre hacia el teléfono ¿aló, Kino sempai?...

Kino/teléfono: Anna san, debo… informarte algo (en su voz de connotaba agitación y preocupación)

Anna: dígame Kino sempai…

Kino/teléfono: Anna, como debes recordar… en la última pelea que tuvo Yoh… bueno, todo lo que sucedió

Anna: cierra los ojos… si, lo recuerdo

Kino/teléfono: Anna san… prepárate, por que te voy a informar… de algo muy delicado…

Anna: con un tono firme estoy preparada desde que puse los pies en esta tierra Kino sempai… dígame…

Kino: lo que sucede es que… Hao……….. El… sobrevivió

Anna: abriendo los ojos de impresión casi sin poder articular respuesta ¿¿qu… quee?

Kino: como escuchas Anna, Hao sobrevivió, le quitaron casi todos los poderes y está con nosotros ahora, pero…

Anna: pero…

Kino: lo que sucede es que… Hao… se irá a la pensión… por lo menos por un tiempo

Anna: ¡¡¿¿¿¿queeeee! abre los ojos de impresión

Kino: como escuchaste, no podemos seguir teniéndolo aquí por causas que no te puedo especificar

Anna: calmándose un poco en…tiendo

Kino/teléfono: Anna, tú serás la encargada de decirle a todos, el incompetente de mi nieto se muere dando una noticia así… así que… ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer… en todo caso, Hao está imposibilitado de usar sus poderes, se le ha puesto un brazalete que no le permite usar poder… será útil en las tareas de la casa… pero, por ningún motivo te quedes a solas con el, aún sin poderes su fuerza física es más que la tuya, sabes lo… que podría pasar… sabes que tu le gustas mucho a el, así que será mejor que te cuides Anna, ya conoces lo testarudo que es Hao, no descansa hasta que tiene lo que quiere, así que… estás advertida.

Anna: claro Kino sempai, tendré cuidado…

Kino/teléfono: eso era todo, ahora descansa, Hao llega mañana por la mañana

Anna: claro Kino sempai, guarde confianza…

Kino/teléfono: hasta luego Kyouyama san cuelga

Anna: hasta luego… Kino sempai… cuelga… se queda un momento en shock (pensando) ¿cómo lo harás Kyouyama?... ¿cómo le dirás a todos?... se lleva las manos a la cara y cierra los ojos ¿por qué… a mi?... se dirige a la cocina con una expresión muy seria y pensativa

Tamao: ¿qué sucedió Anna sama?

Anna: bajando la cabeza debo… hablar con ustedes…

Yoh: mirándola con preocupación ¿Estás bien Anna?

Anna: eso… creo…

Todos: o.o…

Anna: apretando los puños yo… debo… darles una mala noticia…

Ren: la escuchamos Anna san

Anna: … H… Hao… sobrevivió… cerrando los ojos con fuerza

Todos: se quedan en estado de shock

Yoh: … ¿qu… qu…que?...

Anna: Hao… está vivo

Ren: cerrando los ojos n… no puede ser… ¡no puede ser!

Tamao: … el… asesino suelto… se desmaya

Horo: Tamao chan… va dónde Tamao y la levanta… pero ¿cómo?

Pilika: esto… no es verdad… Anna sama dígame que está bromeando…

Anna: me gustaría estar bromeando… pero… es verdad… y… eso no es todo

Manta: se queda perplejo no puede ser…

Yoh: pero… ¿Cómo?

Anna: la otra parte de todo esto es que… Hao… se viene a vivir con nosotros

Todos: quedan aún peor ¿quuee?

Ren: se levanta con rudeza ¡¡¡pero nos va a matar a todos!

Anna: le da una cachetada ¡que me escuchen primero!

Ren: la mira impresionado… si

Yoh: …

Anna: Hao está imposibilitado de usar sus poderes, tiene un brazalete que le quita el poder, y no permite que lo use…

Yoh: … pero…

Anna: no digas nada, sé que… no será muy agradable convivir con la persona que en cuestión nos quiso matar a todos, pero, debemos… tratarlo bien… ahora… tiene que estar tranquilo…

Ren: … suspira… esta bien

Horo: -.-…

Yoh: … yo… estoy dispuesto… a perdonarlo si el quiere

Anna: cómo sea, ahora descansen, por que… Hao vendrá mañana… ahora si me disculpan… me retiro, estoy un poco… un poco perturbada se va

Yoh: apoya los brazos en la mesa… no puede ser…

Ren: ya oyeron a Anna san, será mejor que tratemos bien a ese Hao…

Pilika: ¿y si en verdad quisiera cambiar?

Horo: sujetando a Tamao eso habría que irlo viendo con el tiempo, solo el tiempo sabe…

Manta: creo… que me voy a mi casa, volveré mañana por la mañana para procurar que todo este en orden… Yoh le pone una mano en el hombro (N/N: ¬¬ claro, subiéndose a una silla xD) amigo… si necesitas algo, lo que sea… solo dime…

Yoh: le sonríe gracias Manta kun…

Manta: adiós a todos… se va

Ren: será mejor que vayamos a descansar… así que… buenas noches se va

Pilika: suspira tiene razón, vamos a dormir se va

Tamao: despertando ¿Qué sucedió?

Horo: Tamao quiero que estés tranquila… lo que te voy a decir… no te lo tomes a la ligera

Horo le cuenta todo a Tamao y se desmaya otra vez…

Horo: TuT no debí haberle dicho ¿verdad?

Una vez ya todos estaban durmiendo, en la pieza de Anna

Anna: mirando al techo mierda… no me puedo dormir… se levanta y se dirige a la ventana esto será más difícil de lo que me esperaba

¿: Entrando ¿estás despierta también?

Anna: mirando hacia atrás ¿Yoh kun?... ¿qué haces aquí?...

Yoh: no podía dormir… se acerca a ella y comienza a mirar por la ventana

Anna: ¿qué aremos Yoh?... esto será muy difícil…

Yoh: sin despegar la vista de la ventana tranquila Annita, estaremos bien, tienes que estar más tranquila que nunca… tal vez… la mira el quiera cambiar

Anna: sonríe irónicamente si claro, va a cambiar, se va a convertir en el católico más devoto… ¿qué estás loco Asakura?...

Yoh: no hablo de ese cambio… hablo de… no se… tal vez sea agradable tenerlo de compañía…

Lo miré por un momento, su mirada sobre la mía, era extraño… "Lo que digas Yoh" le dije, en cierta forma era agradable estar así, pero, me incomodaba el hecho de estar con esa preocupación en la mente… "Yoh…" dije mirándolo… "dime" dijo el sonriéndome, es cierto que era un completo idiota siempre, pero… avía momentos en los que parecía maduro, solo… momentos… "abrásame"… "abrásame fuerte"

Yoh: se queda impresionado por un momento

Anna: (pensando) mierda… ¿cómo… cómo dije eso?...

Yoh: le sonríe… se acerca a ella y la abraza por la cintura tiernamente apegándola a su cuerpo por supuesto…

Correspondí el abrazo, casi inmediatamente, no soportaba estar martirizándome por dentro… necesitaba ese abrazo…

Yoh: la abraza más fuerte y la mira a los ojos n.n eres… muy linda niña…

Anna: se queda perpleja…

Yoh: le acaricia el rostro con una mano -w-.. Demasiado… la toma del mentón y de un movimiento rápido pero torpe le proporciona un beso en los labios, degustando cada rincón de su boca…

Anna: se paraliza por un momento y comienza a corresponderle lentamente…

Se quedan así por un momento y luego se separan lentamente del beso

Yoh: todo rojo hace… ya tiempo que quería hacer eso n/n

Anna: baja la mirada… yo… ta… ehm… será mejor que te vayas a dormir, mañana nos… espera un día agitado…

Yoh: está bien, que descanses le da un corto beso en los labios y se marcha

Anna: tu también… se queda un momento paralizada… se lleva un dedo a los labios ¿qué rayos acabo de hacer?... no entiendo… ¿cómo… cómo lo hizo… en ese preciso momento… me sentí vulnerable… nunca… me avía sentido así… se acuesta en el futon no comprendo…

Al día siguiente estaban todos levantados esperando el momento

Ren: estoy… nervioso sentándose en el sillón

Horo: u.ú… está bien, lo admito, yo… también

Yoh: n.n tienen que estar tranquilos, no puede ser tan malo

Tamao: con un libro de exorcismo… hay… que procurar que no tenga nada raro adentro

Anna: ¬¬ Tamao no seas ridícula, a Hao no lo ha poseído ningún demonio, deberías de ver menos TV…

Yoh: se acerca a ella tranquila Annita n.n…

Anna: empieza a recordar el beso y se pone toda roja ahm… claro… se aleja

Pilika: Anna san estás toda roja

Anna: o/o ahm… es que… u/ú tengo mucho calor

Horo: ¬.¬ pero si hacen 5º de temperatura

Anna: ¬/¬ yo tengo calor ¿algún problema genio del tiempo?

Horo: ¬.¬ no…

En eso suena el timbre

Anna: se pone seria ya está aquí

Yoh: asiente con la cabeza

Todos: se ponen nerviosos

Anna: quiero que se queden aquí, yo abriré la puerta va a abrir la puerta tu puedes Kyouyama, no seas cobarde abre la puerta

De repente una cara muy familiar se asoma por el marco de la puerta

¿: Tanto tiempo Annita carita bonita sonríe irónicamente

Anna: con tono frío hola Hao…

¿: Ya, pueden soltarlo

Los hombres que estaban sujetando a Hao de los brazos lo sueltan y aparece Kino

Kino: Anna san, lo dejo en tus manos

Hao: con tono burlesco tranquila Anna, me portaré bien

Kino: le da un golpe en la nuca ¬.¬ compórtate

Hao: ¬¬

Anna: bien Kino sempai, yo lo controlaré…

Kino: confío en ti Anna san

Los hombres dejan el "equipaje" de Hao en la puerta

Hao: con tono irónico oh gracias insect… humanos

Kino: bueno Anna san, hasta luego se retira con los hombres

Hao: entrando ¿no me vas a recibir?...

Anna: se da vuelta bienvenido, ahora hazme el favor de seguirme se va hacia el living

Hao: como tu digas amor desvía la mirada a la parte posterior de atrás de Anna y la sigue… mh… susurrando como has crecido niña…

En el living

Llega Anna con Hao siguiéndola

Anna: mh…

Hao: tanto tiempo… sonríe irónicamente

Tamao: se pone nerviosísima y le pone el libro de exorcismo en la cara a Hao ¡¡¡exorcízate!

Hao: la mira extrañado, le quita el libro y lo lanza… mh… ¿algo más? la mira sicóticamente

Tamao: se desmaya

Yoh: se acerca a Hao… ahm… hola le estira la mano

Hao: analiza la situación… hola hermanito le da la mano y lo abraza

Anna: en tono irónico creo que todos se acuerdan de Hao ¿verdad?

Hao: la mira divertido que graciosa eres Anna, un aplauso para ti… desvía la mirada ¿Tao Ren… eres tu?

Ren: hola… Hao

Hao: en tono irónico ¿cómo has estado?...

Ren: bien

Hao: oh pero si son los hermanitos Usui se acerca a Horo claro, es el chico puercoespín…

Horo: w ¡¡no soy un puercoespín!

Hao: sonríe… (N/N: ¬¬ por si acaso Hao no sonríe con simpatismo, por el contrario, sonríe falsamente e irónicamente así que en ningún caso vayan a creer que está siendo simpático) pues… yo he escuchado otras cosas mira a Ren

Horo: u.ú es que el siempre me trata así

Ren: ¬¬ ¿por qué no te callas idiota?

Horo: se sube a un sillón y apunta a Ren con el dedo ¿¿¡y por qué no vienes por mi tiburoncín?

Ren: ¿¡cómo que tiburoncín? saca su cuchilla ¡moriras! … ¡Bason!

Anna: ¬¬ no empiecen o dormirán afuera

Ren y Horo: mirándose con odio si Anna san

Hao: mh… veo que eres la manda más aquí Annita… eso es bueno la mira descaradamente

Anna: mira a Hao ¿podemos hablar un momento?...

Hao: sonríe seguro…

Anna: sígueme se va a la cocina (pensando) mh… si se atreve a algo… por lo menos aquí tengo seguridad de que me escucharán

Hao: como digas la sigue

En la cocina

Anna: se sienta escúchame Hao, no quiero que me desautorices en frente de estos tontos ¿queda claro?

Hao: sonríe descaradamente ¿desautorizarte?... ¿yo?... mh…

Anna: escucha, para mí es muy difícil aceptarte aquí, pero trataré de ser amable con tigo, así que tú también muestra algo de cortesía ¿ok?

Hao: se acerca a ella como tú digas preciosa

Anna: levantándose y empujando a Hao por cierto, si quieres permanecer aquí será mejor que guardes distancia con migo ¿queda claro? sale por la puerta

Hao: la mira irse hehe claro amor…

Otra vez en el living

Anna: muy bien, ahora vayan a hacer su vida normal… Tamao prepárame un jugo de manzana y llévamelo a mi cuarto por favor se va

Tamao: si Anna dono se va a la cocina

Hay un minuto de silencio y todos empiezan a inspeccionar a Hao

Hao: ¿qué?... se sienta en el sillón créanlo o no, he "cambiado", ya no soy el mismo de antes… hehe… podríamos… que sea hablar ¿no? mira a Yoh

Yoh: se sienta a su lado n.n claro

Todos: caen de espalda

Horo: se sienta al otro lado de Hao y lo inspecciona con la mirada mh… n.n… mh parece una buena persona…

Hao: ¬¬ soy una buena persona…

Horo: n.n ah… es una buena persona

Todos: O.o…

Yoh: se levanta bueno… iré a hacer las compras o Annita me matará… se va

Horo: w veré TV…

Hao: ¬¬ ¿alguien puede mostrarme mi habitación?

Ren: ¬¬ ven, yo te llevo sube las escaleras con Hao siguiéndolo

En la habitación de Hao

Ren: u.u aquí es…

Hao: mh… por lo menos es más amplia que un tipi… se acerca a la ventana… ¿de quién es la habitación de al lado?...

Ren: de Anna… se dirige a la puerta no te atrevas a molestar a la señorita Anna o te las veras con migo ¿queda claro?

Hao: tranquilo Tao… la dejaré tranquila

Ren: ¬¬ más te vale se va y cierra la puerta

Hao: sonríe pervertidamente por ahora… mh… mirando a su alrededor ¿qué haré ahora?... mh se sienta en el futon y sonríe pervertidamente mh… ya se… se levanta silenciosamente y abre la puerta silenciosamente hehe… se dirige al cuarto de Anna silenciosamente y silenciosamente abre la puerta (pensando) mh… está durmiendo… hehe… podré jugar un minuto o dos cierra la puerta en silencio y se acerca a Anna … has crecido bastante niña… se nota que ya no eres la criatura que solías ser se sienta al lado de ella y le acaricia el rostro con la mano que perfección, se nota que debe ser tratada con máxima delicadeza acerca la cara a la de ella te deseo Kyouyama… estoy loco por probarte… roza los labios con los de ella… pero me contendré amor… me ganaré tu corazón, sea como sea… sea como sea Kyouyama, serás mía… le lame los labios con delicadeza y se levanta… mh… adiós… futura esposa del rey shaman abre la puerta silenciosamente y se retira

En el living

Manta: llegando ¿ya está Hao aquí?

Hao: bajando las escaleras pero si es el pequeño Tama sonríe irónicamente

Manta: ¬¬ soy Manta

Hao: ah, claro… se va a la cocina

Yoh: o.o… mh, tiene que adaptarse…

Manta: ¬¬ si claro…

Continuará

¿Continuará?

Notas Naru: n.n bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi primer capítulo, se podrán dar cuenta de que siguen un montón de cosas más… xDD hehehe cosas que tengo pensadas y que son sorpresa…

Kisshu: ¬¬ no me digas…

Naru: ¬¬ cállate perro idiota

Kisshu: ¬¬ no soy un perro…

Naru: n.n si eres un perro…

Kohami: ¡déjense de pelear el par de idiotas!

Naru: T.T baaah, me gustaba más cuando estaba Hao, podía presionarlo y no flotaba…

Kisshu: n.n pero ahora estoy yo…

Naru: lo mira…. TOT quiero a mi novio….

Kisshu: ¬¬…

Kohami: ¬¬ bueno, ¿vas a cerrar o no?

Naru: uOú solo denme un minuto…. Bueno… les doy las gracias por leer esto, les doy de ante manto que se vienen mejores cosas, les tengo algunas sorpresitas para los próximos capis….

Kisshu: ¬.¬… claro si logra terminar…

Naru: cállate perro… bueno, como decía… espero que sigan leyendo, aquí les va un pequeño adelanto del próximo capi:

- Un encuentro inesperado

- Empiezo a cambiar

- ¡Haste a un lado!

- La conquistaré

- Ella es mía…

Naru: n.n eso sería, espero que hayan quedado con dudas ahhahaha, bueno, eso es todo, gracias por todo, adiós, ¡todos tuyos vocecita!

Vocecita: n.n… bueno, sigan sintonizando, en el mismo canal, a la misma hora, con la misma autora loca, con Kisshu y con los simpáticos personajes de Shaman King… eso, hasta luego…


End file.
